videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Metroville First Strike: A War of Heroes Story
"In the Invasion of Metroville, 7000 Hero Knights served in the Offensive Wave known as the First Strike... None of them survived at the price of Clementine's Victory!" - Tagline and Plot Summary Metroville First Strike: A War of Heroes Story is the latest installment in the Ubisoft-Pixar Revised Continuity, and a Crossover which is set 10 years after the events of the Walking Dead Crossover Series, specifically The Walking Dead: Mankind Falls. Set 10 years after Mankind Falls and 13 years after the War Against the Villain Armada ended in the Destruction of The Villain Armada, much has happened between those events and the events depicted in this game: The Hero Knight Breeding Program has been founded by Clementine Everett and James Fairbanks, and has amassed a gigantic Military in an attempt to invade The Multiverse but have been resisted by the Human-led United Dimensions Coalition which begun another cataclysmic Conflict known as the Human-Hero Knight War which has destroyed dozens of Realities over the course of 7 years. This Installment will show a Battle between the dominating Hero Knights and fledgling Humans during the 7th year of the War: The Invasion of Metroville! Players will take control of a HKBP Soldier named Dax Olesa during the Invasion Phase known as 'First Strike', where Human-Hero Knight Forces are decimating each other and Metroville Ruins Boneyard during the First Battle Phase! The game is set for release in 2020 on all Platforms. "We are Hero Knights" Clip The Teaser begins showing a black screen which starts making various background noises such as Missiles and Laser Weapons being fired across the Battlefield, falling Buildings and Skyscrapers slamming into the Metroville Streets in explosions and ruin and finally the sounds of flying VTOL Warships belonging to both the Hero Knight Breeding Program and Multiversal Combat Recon Force and the screen shows the Text: "In the year 2027 during the 7th year of the The War of The Multiverse, approximately 7000 Hero Knights were part of an Initial Offensive Force known by the Hero Knight Military as the 'First Strike'. Even though after hours of Conflict, the Battle of Metroville was won by the Hero Knight Breeding Program and Human Military Forces were completely decimated... Officially, none of those Soldiers survived!" as the game switches to a HKBP-VTOL Mothership, with the Battle Noises being heard from outside as 3 Hero Knights are seen among dozens of others unmasked and clutching their Combat Helmets. The VTOL Mothership then lands on the Metroville Streets and as the sounds emitted by the Second Battle of Metroville, the First Soldier says "It's stopped..?" and a Second Soldier looks at him and notices that his hand is shaking nervously, and the latter asks "You nervous? It's alright to admit it." and the First Soldier shakes his head as in 'no' and asks "What about you?" and the Second responds "No... So why did you join the HKBP?" and the Soldier laughs, saying "Because my friends didn't think I could make it. How about you?" and the Second Soldier also starts chuckling, then jokes "The Armor, really. I wanted to wear this Armor." as he points at his white-painted Advanced Armor which says 'For Clementine' on it and laughs, before turning to the Third Soldier and asks "Hey, Dax! What about you, man? Why'd you join?" and Dax Olesa looks at the two with a depressed look on his face and says "Friends from the War Against the Villain Armada... My brother, actually." and as the First and Second Soldiers look at him in sympathy, Dax explains "We were 10 years old when the Great Invasion of Earth-135 began, and The Villain Armada revealed itself. For 5 months, we hid as Scavengers and he copied me all the time: Suppose he wanted to make me proud, huh? I don't know... Once I joined Clementine and her Villain Slayers after Ozone died, my twin followed not long after. We were together when he got Orders to participate in the Liberation of Metroville, just before the Destruction of The Villain Armada 13 years ago and he was ecstatic that he'd get to meet the great Clementine Everett. Fresh into a Hero Knight, Y'know? Ready to serve..." as the Second Soldier nods in response. Dax then says "So a couple days later I'm watching him board a VTOL Warship with Clementine and the other Heroes on it, he marches out there with all thess hopeful faces now that the Armada was about to die and as he's boarding he turns: I can barely see his face, and he's smiling... That was the last time I saw him." as the two other Soldiers look at him in sympathy as the VTOL Mothership blares its Alarm and the First Soldier informs them "We're up!" as the 3 Soldiers put their Combat Helmets on and the Hatch opens to reveal the devastating Invasion of Metroville with the Hero Knight Fleet destroying Human Ships and causing them to crash as a destructive Ground Battle is seen below, and then the Second Soldier puts a hand on Dax's shoulder and tells him "We're your brothers..!" and then Dax responds "For the Hero Knights!" as the First Soldier raises his A280-C Laser Rifle to the air and proudly says "For the glory of Clementine Everett!" as the Three Soldiers charge into the Invasion of Metroville and start firing as dozens of explosions and Laser Shots envelop the screen, showing the title 'Metroville First Strike: A War of Heroes Story'.